Our Reality
by SilentDaughter
Summary: What if Olivia's pregnancy test was a false negative? What does this mean for her career and her relationship with Brian Cassidy and her friends. What does this mean for the people she put away? This is my first try at L&O:SVU. Full info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all you L&amp;O:SVU fans out there. This is my first attempt at an L&amp;O, so forgive me if it doesn't live up to your expectations or isn't as good as some of the INCREDIBLY AMAZING L&amp;O fics out there. **

**Just a warning, this is a BENSIDY story. I love Cassidy and Olivia together, so for my fic, they are together. For you Elliot fans, he will be making appearances throughout the story, so just hang in there. **

**And because this is my story, it is going to take place in season 13 after the first few episodes. Of course, I am moving the famed pregnancy test scene back a season or so, so I'll have fun messing with that. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All characters belong to the amazing Dick Wolf. I don't intend to make any money from this story or any of my other stories, they're purely for entertainment purposes only. The only thing I own are a majority of the plot lines and the characters that aren't recognizable. **

**Finally, here's the beginning. ENJOY!**

* * *

When I was growing up, there was so much I had looked forward to. Getting my dream job, being relatively respected and having close friends that I could rely on. Having a husband to come home to every night, a kid or two to greet me enthusiastically and tell me all about their day while we eat dinner and maybe put up a fight at bath time. But then at night, when my husband and I are tucking them in and kissing them goodnight, I'd hear them tell me they loved me. Then in my own bed, I'd be wrapped in my husband's arms, thinking back to everything I did that day, when he would snap me out of my musings with an 'I love you' of his own.

But now, at almost 40, I only had the first three of those things. I had the job that has the ability to change someone's life and give them the justice they deserve. I had the respect of my fellow detectives and officers because of my seniority and because I earned that respect. I also have the kind of friendships that only a few lucky people have. I have the friendship and dependability of being partners with a man for the better part of twelve years, who probably knows more about me than our other friends do. I also have been friends with the same two women since we were practically in diapers, growing up on the same streets, growing in different homes only a handful of blocks from each other.

But when 90 percent of my adult life has been built on stability, does it now have to feel like someone's trapped me in a glass box and suspended me over an open cavern? Why now, of all the times in my life, do I feel so alone and cheated?

* * *

I still can't believe it. After everything that's happened this week and all the stress and trouble that we've been in, I get news that is going to change my life, permanently. This was the kind of news I have been waiting all my life for, the news that a majority of women want to hear and they eventually do hear – if they're lucky. Now there was the difficult part. Telling Brian. He seemed so relieved after the last test came back negative, but now, faced with the reality that it was a false negative, his reaction and his decision could go one of two ways. He would stay, or he would leave without as much as a backward glance. I just hoped he would stay but I won't tie him down if he wants to leave.

I glance at the hallway entrance when I hear the door open and close, followed by a series of noises as he took off his shoes and hung up his coat. I waited quietly until he appeared in the entrance way.

"Babe?" Brian's voice was quiet, unsure of I was sleeping or not. I didn't bother to turn on any of the lights in the apartment except one in the far corner, basking the room in a dull glow.

"Hi."

"Hi. You okay?" He asked as he came and settled down next to me, immediately wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I let myself relax into him, savoring what could be the last of his embraces. I nodded against his shoulder, draping my arm across his middle.

"I'm good. We finally caught the guy. Cragen gave us a week of mandatory vacation. Alex texted me earlier with the verdict." I said, relaxing myself further into his embrace.

"The guy gonna bake?" He asked, his breath tickling the top of my head.

"I wish. His lawyer took the death penalty off the table in exchange for the thirty five years Alex had originally gone for. He won't be seeing the outside for a long time." I told him. After working the last five and a half days just about non-stop had finally paid off. The week vacation was a bonus, but now I was able to sleep in my own bed and spend time with Brian.

We had only seen each other in passing these last few days, both being too busy to try to work at our relationship. He was always busy at IA and my last few cases have demanded my full attention. Knowing what I know now, I should have taken better care of myself. I sighed and reluctantly removed myself from Brian's embrace and to the other side of the couch, facing him. He shot me a confused look and I brought my hand up to sweep my hair back. It's now or never.

"You okay Liv?" His voice is smooth and worried, another reason why I had fallen for him again. He may seem like a hard ass and this big macho man, but he really was kind and gentle and sweet. It hurts knowing that I may never be able to hear that voice again, but if he leaves, I fully intent to do this on my own.

"We need to talk." I begin and monitor his face. He nods. There's nothing but silence for a short while.

"I'm pregnant." There, now it's out there. The big secret that had changed my life since my doctor told me this morning. He was silent for a few moments before his eyes met mine.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice soft. I nodded. I watched as he sat forward, resting his head in his hands. He was quiet for a while, a long while, and when the time had passed the twenty minute mark without him saying anything; I stood with a heavy heart and retreated to the solitude of our room. I closed the door behind me before stripping off the clothes I had worn for the last twelve hours and walking to the bathroom.

The shower was warm although I still felt a cold. I turned off the shower and dried off, brushing my hair before walking back into the bedroom, pulling on a clear pair of underwear, flannels, and a t-shirt. I climbed into bed and tried to force my mind to turn off. I just wanted to forget the last hour and what it could potentially mean for the future. Brian never came to bed that night.

* * *

For a few moments, after I woke up, I half expected to find Brian lying next to me or in the bathroom getting ready for work. When my hand was greeted by cold sheets, I knew that we would become even more distant. When I finally got out of bed, I wasn't surprised when I found the bathroom empty as well as the rest of the apartment. There was a note on the kitchen bar.

_Olivia,_

_Went into work early. I just need some time to process everything. I'll see you when I get home._

_-B_

I felt my heart squeeze painfully in my chest and tears pool in my eyes. I understood that he needed time to process what's considered a life changing thing, but I wished he would have told me in person, or at least have said goodbye. I folded the note and stuck it in the drawer next to the refrigerator. The junk drawer. I look around the kitchen, seeing only minimal evidence that Brian had spent any time in the kitchen. There was a bowl, a glass, and a spoon in the drying rack next to the sink. I only stayed long enough to make toast and a cup of tea before I retreat to the living room.

There was so much that needed to be done in the next few months. I needed to make an appointment with an OB/GYN to make sure the baby is okay. The baby. I am going to have a baby. I feel myself smile and rest my hands on my stomach. I'd have to start on pre-natal vitamins too. And start buying necessities in the next few months too.

Shit. Now I gotta tell Cragen which means he'll put me on desk duty immediately. I knew I'd fight that one and hold on as much as I could before having to ride my desk.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the apartment and finishing up the paperwork I brought home with me. I was sitting at the dining room table finishing up my last DD5 when I heard the front door open. I kept working and shuffling papers around, listening to Brian as he went through his little ritual. I felt him come to stand behind me and he put a bag down in front of me before he left. Down the hall, I could hear our bedroom door close.

I stared at the bag for a few moments. It was a nondescript paper bag. I brought it closer to me and unfolded the top, reaching into the bag without looking first and pulled the cloth from the bag. I felt my eyes water when I realized what I was holding. Two newborn sized onesies. The first was a light purple that had 'Daddy's Little Princess' written in glitter and the second was a dark blue with 'Mama's Boy' stitched in white patchwork. I stood from the chair and walked to the bedroom, the onesies still in hand.

I opened the door and immediately spotted Brian, sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed, his head in his hands.

"Bri?" He lifted his head when I spoke his name. He stood and watched my movement closely, probably expecting me to yell or punch him for his shitty behavior. Instead, I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his neck, sealing my lips over his.

Unlike the previous morning, I woke with Brian next to me, his arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"Mm. Good morning sunshine." He murmured against the back of my head.

"Morning." I settled back into his embrace. We were silent for a moment.

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right? You're stuck with me from now on." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The next few days pass seemingly well. I haven't told Cragen yet, or anyone but Brian, really. I also haven't made an appointment with an OB either. I had caught myself resting my hand over my middle, still a bit amazed that I had another whole life inside me and that the fact that I was finally becoming a mother.

"Liv…Olivia!" I startled and turned to meet Casey's green eyes.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I wasn't really sorry, but I knew she'd tease me about it later. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I asked if you had any new evidence for the Rachael's case. Unless we get something – soon – then Jessup's going to get off." She reminded us, yet again. I was going to respond, but Fin beat me to it.

"Just got back from Warner's. She noticed that there was something off with the pattern of the bruises, so she ran the MO through the system, and guess what she found?" He paused for a brief moment for effect.

"She found four other cold cases with the exact same MO that happened in the last year. The perp left DNA at the last murder and this perp also left his DNA. Well guess what, both DNA samples match Jessup. Warner's going through the other three cases to see if there was any DNA found." Fin tossed the folders onto my desk and I handed them over to Elliot once I finished flipping through the different pages.

"Good job Fin. Elliot, you and Fin go talk to our guy. Munch go see if there's anything you can do at the ME's office. Liv, my office." And with that, Cragen turned on his heel and walked back to his office. I met the confused looks of my friends.

"What'd you do to piss dad off?" Casey asked and I shot her a look before going to Cragen's office.

"Cap?"

"Close the door Olivia." He rarely full named me anymore. I closed the door behind me and stood in front of his desk.

"Are you okay? You seem to be more distracted than usual lately." He began. I sighed and rubbed my forehead before crossing my arms over my chest.

"I uh…I'm, I'm pregnant." There. I said it. Cragen was silent for a long while, his head down. Finally, he looked back up to me.

"When?" He asked. I wasn't really sure if he was asking when I found out or how far along I was.

"I had an appointment last week. My doctor said I was about nine weeks, well ten weeks now, I guess." His head snapped up.

"You've known for a week and you haven't told me? You should have been here riding your desk, not chasing perps down with Elliot!" Cragen's voice had gotten louder the longer he ranted. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm happy for you, I really am, but as of today, you're stuck on desk duty. No going out with the guys and I'm limiting you to interrogations. We need you and the baby safe and healthy." I didn't bother arguing and I smiled at his last sentiment. I nodded and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Have you told the guys yet?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No one else knows besides you and Brian. I honestly don't know how I'm gonna tell 'em. And I kinda like having a secret like this. I just need a few days to talk to Brian before we tell anyone else." I admitted and Cragen nodded.

"I'll hold off on sending your papers, let you tell the rest of the guys first before they hear it through the grapevine." I sighed, this time in relief. The captain sat down at his desk and I made my way towards the door but before I could leave, Cragen's voice called me back.

"Liv."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself." He said and turned away, focusing on the paperwork in front of him. I smiled to myself before heading back to the squad room. Content to be running background checks and running back and forth to Casey's office.

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter! Please tell me what you think so far and if you lovely readers like the story, then I will continue.**

**A/N: Rollins and Amaro won't be making an appearance until a little ways into the story, however, Alex and Casey fans will be pleased that they will be making a regular appearance throughout. There might be a few short chapters will they won't appear, but I'll try to keep that few and far between. Fin, Munch, and Cragen will also make appearances, too. **

**Now to the last of my ramblings, the pairings goes as follows, [Brian and Olivia] : [Elliot and Kathy] : [Alex and Casey]. Yes I am aware that Alex and Casey have been asked out by men in at least one episode in the series, but I also like them together, so if you have a problem or homophobic, then I suggest you suck it up and read or find a story. I don't mean or intend to offend someone one, I'm just being completely honest.**

**Until next time,**

**-SilentDaughter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I had planned on getting it out before season 16 premier, but it just wasn't meant to be. **

**This chapter will have a small time jump and some little drama. Liv and Brian will also be telling their friends about the pregnancy.**

* * *

I managed to beat Brian home that night, coming back to our apartment a little before five in the evening. When Brian did come home, it was a quarter after six.

"Liv?" I heard him call from the door.

"In here." I called back and he appeared in the living room a few moments later. He leaned against the kitchen bar and watched me for a moment before he spoke up.

"You're actually cooking?" He asked, his voice colored with disbelief. I turned toward him, seeing the sly smile on his face. I mock glared at him until he stood and walked around the corner, coming to stand behind me.

"How ya feeling?" he asked as his arms went around my waist and he dropped a kiss to my shoulder.

"I'm okay. A little dizzy this morning, but it usually goes away by noon. How was your day?" I asked as I lowered the burner. He let go of me and leaned against the opposite counter. He shrugged.

"Nothing to report about. We had some guy who kept pissing on the door handles at the court house." He said, the corner of his mouth curling into a half smile.

"Did you guys call the cops?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Brian nodded and chuckled.

"Eventually. They let us go home early so if the pisser comes back, they can arrest him." We were silent after that. I turned and focused on getting the spaghetti sauce ready while the noodles finished boiling. He stepped in and began prepping the salad without being asked, a trait of his that I loved.

By the time the food was completely done and we finally were able to sit at the table and eat, I knew that I would have to talk to him about telling the others sooner or later.

We ate for a short while, small talk filling the few comfortable silences.

"Hey, Bri?" I didn't take my gaze from my plate.

"What's up Liv?"

"I want to tell the others about the baby." Finally, I looked up from my plate and met his gaze. He didn't look mad or disappointed. Slowly, he began to nod.

"Sure. When were you thinking we should the others?" He asked, going back to his plate and stabbing his lettuce with his fork.

"I was hoping soon. Captain already knows and it's only time before the guys start getting suspicious." I said, watching my fork as I twirled it through the spaghetti noodles. Brian nodded and finished chewing.

"I'm ready whenever you are. How are we thinkin' we're gonna tell 'em?" He asked, meeting my gaze. I felt myself smile.

"What if we invite them over for dinner this weekend? We can tell them then." I offered and Brian nodded, a smile appearing on his face. When he began chuckling, I shot him a confused glance.

"What?" I asked as I stood and began to clear the table. Brian stood and brought the remaining dishes into the kitchen.

"Just trying to picture Stabler's face when we tell 'em. You know how he is, you've even told me before what a prick he is." He said and I turned to face him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He sighed and began loading the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Elliot's liked keeping you single all these years. Calling you in when he knew you had a date, shutting you down when you tell him about the restaurants we'd go to. Hell, remember what he'd told you when you told him about the first time we thought you were pregnant? Yet he has no problem talking about Kathy and his kids." Brian had a very valid point. And I did remember Elliot's reaction when I told him I thought I was pregnant two years ago. He had told me that maybe it wasn't mean to be, and then as if to insult me further, he proceeded to talk about the successes of his FIVE kids.

"He can be an asshole."

"The guy _is _as asshole, Liv. But you know what, I don't care what he says, I don't care what anyone says because all I care about is the fact that I have an amazingly gorgeous girlfriend who is giving life to a little Benson-Cassidy. And right now, life is good."

* * *

"I got it!" I called through the apartment as I made my way to the front door of the apartment, opening it to reveal Alex and Casey.

"Hey, guys. I'm glad you could make it. How are you doing?" I asked them as Alex handed me a bottle of wine.

"We're doing good. Although someone could do without putting ranch on everything." Alex said, a smile on her face.

"Hey! It's not my fault that my tastes buds are weird." Casey defended herself as they trailed behind.

"Hey ladies, how's it goin?" Brian asked as he hugged the couple.

"We're good. How are you?" Alex asked as she picked a cucumber slice from the cutting board.

"Can't complain." He said and shot me a smile.

* * *

About an hour or so after Casey and Alex arrived, the guys arrived. Someone had found a football game and that was playing in the background as Brian and I finished setting up dinner. We would occasionally have someone set something out on the table or taste one thing or another. And when it was all ready, we turned off the TV and sat around the table. They guys had helped Brian grill the chicken from the roof while Alex and Casey helped me with whatever needed done.

So now as we sat down and enjoyed our meal of grilled chicken, baked potatoes, asparagus, and coleslaw, everyone was happy. There was plenty of jokes and banter going around. I looked to Brian and he gave me a quick wink.

* * *

Hours later as it was nearing nine o'clock, I felt Brian nudge me with his foot. I took the hint and waited for the next opportunity.

"It really is nice being able to have fun like this without having to worry about the latest case." I began and got agreement from everyone else around the table.

"While I do enjoy your company immensely, there is a main motive behind tonight's dinner." Immediately everyone became quiet and looks of concern drew over their faces.

"You leavin' Special Victims, Liv?"

"You're not sick, are you?"

"You better not be going undercover without us." Everyone began at once and I let them get it out of their systems before I continued.

"I'm not leaving Special Victims. I am not sick and I'm not going undercover…at least not for the next long while." It's kinda cryptic I know, but it's kinda fun making them wait in suspense.

"Then what's going on Liv?" Elliot asked and I looked to Brian who nodded.

"I wanted to let you guys know that I am on desk duty for the foreseeable future." I began and once again, everyone began talking at once.

"Relax, she's not goin' anywhere." Brian cut in and once again, everyone was confused…until Alex caught on.

"Oh….ooohhhhh…" She gave me a knowing smile.

"Well now you gotta tell everyone, babe." Brian teased.

"Well since someone figured it out, I might as tell the rest of you…I'm pregnant." For a long beat it was so quiet that I'm pretty sure you could hear a pin drop in the next apartment. And then it got so loud that I was afraid we were going to start getting complaints. Everyone was congratulating us and hugging us and everything was fine until Elliot hugged me a little too stiffly.

"Congrats, Liv. I know how much you've wanted to be a mother and now –hopefully- you'll be able to be one." He said and everything went dead silent.

"Excuse you?" Casey asked, he voice cold. Elliot played it cool.

"Really, Stabler? Of all possible times, you choose now to be dick?" Brian asked as he stood from his position against the breakfast bar. Elliot held his hands up.

"I'm not trying to be an ass." He said and Munch put a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon hot shot. Let's get you outta here before something happens." The old man practically forced Elliot out the door before turning back to Brian and I.

"Don't listen to him. He's just an asshole. I'm happy for you, Olivia, I really am." He hugged me and shook Brian's hand before the door closed behind him.

"That could have gone a lot better." I said and ran my hand through my hair. Fin playfully punched my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. The old man and I will set him straight. Just let me know if he gives you anymore trouble." Fin said and I lightly shoved him.

"I thank you guys for letting me come over, but I gotta date with a doctor about findings from the Moretti case. Take care of yourself, baby girl." Fin bid us goodbye and with the four of us left, we retired into the living room.

* * *

Alex and Casey had stayed for a few more hours after the dramatics of dinner and it was nearing one in the morning by the time Brian and I crawled into bed.

"Today was kinda fun." He began and I couldn't help but smile.

"It was fun. I wish we could have more days like this where we can just relax with the people we spend most of our days with." I agreed and felt Brian hook an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, but without El being a complete douche. I'm warning you now that if he so much as looks at you the wrong way…I'm gonna kick his ass." Cassidy promised and I nudged back against him.

'You will do no such thing, but if you do, do it on a day that Fin is working so he can get you out of lock up." I told him, my eyes already beginning to droop.

"I wouldn't end up in lock up because Fin would help me cover it up."

"You are such an ass, but I love you."

"Love you too, Sunshine."

* * *

**Here you have it, an update after a YEAR of waiting. I promise not to make you wait another year for the next chapter. A week or so depending on what I have going on. This chapter really, really, sucks considering I spent a good half hour on this. Hopefully I'll be able to spend more time and start cranking out some decent quality chapters. **

**Reviews are always welcome so I know how I'm doing. Suggestions are also welcome.**

**Until next time, **

**-SilentDaughter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. There's a time jump from here and the last chapter, but only about two weeks. **

* * *

"And you took Miss. Meyars directly to the hospital? You didn't hold the paramedics back to get her statement, claiming that: 'They can't take you to the hospital until I know who did this.'." I look to the defense attorney and the smug bastard smiled at me. I shook my head and held up my hand.

"That is not what I said. I had told her that the paramedics were going to take her to the hospital and that we –as in the SVU-needed to know who had attacked her. There was no one denying her medical attention what so ever. I rode to the hospital with her in the ambulance and made sure that the paramedics were doing the best they could until we got to the hospital." I defended myself but where the defense was concerned, it was only a game.

"Then why would one of the paramedic's state that at one point, you had to be held back?" If the lawyer was smug before, then the shit eating grin he now wore made me hate him all the more. And now, he was just pissing me off.

"Objection!" Barba shot the rival lawyer a dirty look. The judge just ignored him and turned to me.

"Answer the question Detective Benson." Barba sat down and began writing furiously into his legal pad. I took a moment before looking back at him.

"I wasn't held back. Miss. Meyars began to code and the paramedic moved me down the bench so there was more room to attend to the victim. I took no offense and the young man later apologized." I said and he nodded.

"So if I were to say...play the recorded video from the back of the ambulance, all we would see is a paramedic scooting you further down the bench?" He asked and held up a CD.

"Objection! The recording is not part of the logged evidence. I have not seen the tape and neither has my team. I request the trial be continued after my people have had a chance to view the tape and gather any information from it." Barba requested and the judge called them over. They deliberated in hushed and slightly hostile voices before they were dismissed.

"The trial will reconvene in a four days' time after the prosecution has had time to review the full list of evidence. As for you, Mr. Buchanan, we will have a word in my office." And with that, the judge banged his gavel and court officers took the rapist and murderer away. I stepped down from the witness stand and met Barba halfway.

"What was all that about?" I asked as we walked back to the table and he filed his papers away in his brief case.

"I don't know but whatever Buchanan has planned can't be good. See what you can dig up on the paramedics. I'll try to find out more about Buchanan." Barba said before heading in the direction of the judge's chambers. I continued on to the elevator and took it down to the main level where I was surprised to find Brian waiting for me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.

"You have an appointment today, don't you?" he asked as we separated and he took my hand in his as we began the walk down the courthouse steps.

"I do but I thought we were gonna meet there. It's not that I don't like seeing you, you just surprised me." I said and he smirked.

"Well, I figured that I would take my girl out for lunch and then head over to the doc's. That is if you still want to go?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Of course. Food is always an option right now." He laughed and took the offered keys for the car.

* * *

We went to our usual diner for a quick lunch before we had to be at the doctors. We got there ten minutes earlier than what my appointment was scheduled for but we ended up waiting an hour past the scheduled time. Brian was started to get annoyed and I was thinking about just leaving and rescheduling for another time when my name was called and Brian and I were called back and shown to a room.

The nurse took all my vitals and my weight before she pulled something from one of the cabinets.

"The technician is going to be doing an ultrasound today. This is just to keep your pants clean from the gel." She said as she laid it over my lap. I thanked her and she nodded before she left, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was fun." Brian mumbled from his seat. I rolled my eyes and relaxed back into the exam table.

"Patience is a virtue, Bri." He shot me a look and snorted.

"This coming from the queen of impatience." He said and I swatted him. Before I could fire a retort back at him, the door opened again and the technician came in, rolling a machine in behind her.

"Hi. I am Lara and you must be Olivia Benson." The tech said as she shook my hand.

"I am. This is my partner Brian Cassidy." At this point in my life, using boyfriend was too childish. I had always used partner when introducing Brian to someone and so far he hadn't complained. They shook hands and then Lara moved to the machine and began setting it up.

"Have you had an ultrasound done yet?" She asked when the machine finally turned on and pulled it closer to the side of the table. I nodded.

"Just to confirm that I was pregnant and to see how far along I was. I didn't get to see anything." I told her and she nodded. She reached over and turned off the lights.

"If you can, could you unbutton and roll down the top of your pants and slide your shirt up." She asked and I complied. Once I was settled, she took a tube of what looked like toothpaste and smeared a clear jell on my lower stomach. I flinched a little and she apologized for it being so cold.

"Alright, let's see what you have going on in there." She took the wand and began moving it around. Next to me, Brian inched closer and kissed the side of my head. Suddenly, the technician stopped moving the wand around and clicked a few times on the machine.

"Here we are." She said as she pulled up the ultrasound. There in the middle of the screen was our baby. I heard Brian's sharp inhale and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Everything looks good. The baby is the perfect size and its weight looks good. Here's an arm and a hand…that's a foot…here's its little nose. Those dark spots are the eyes. The eyelids aren't fully formed yet so for the next short while, it'll be developing. And there's the mouth." She pointed everything out and I couldn't look away. Brian kissed the side of my head but I was too focused on watching our baby on the screen.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" She asked and Brian immediately agreed. Seconds later, a fast whooshing sound could be heard and it's easily the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I looked to Brian and he smiled, his eyes watering and his cheeks wet. My eyes began to water as I watched him cry and the biggest smile I'd ever seen crossed his face.

"It's our baby Liv…it's our baby." I gave him a quick peck on the lip before turning back to the screen.

"Would you guys like some pictures?" She asked and we both nodded. She keyed a few commands and then began to highlight a few areas on the screen. Too soon to my liking, she put the paddle away and handed me a warm cloth.

"Once you get cleaned up, you can go and schedule for your next appointment and pick up your scans." She said and started packing everything up. Brian and I thanked her as she left and once the door closed behind her, I began cleaning myself off and fixed my clothing. I stood and went to grab my jacket and purse when he suddenly wrapped his arms around me and rested his hands over my belly.

"She's really in there." He said and I chuckled.

"She? Sorry to burst your bubble, Bri, but the baby could be a boy." I pointed out and his fingers softly massaged the skin underneath.

"Nah, it's gonna be a little girl. Now come on. I wanna go get the scans and get you to work before Cragen sends out a search party." He said and opened the door. I made another appointment for two Wednesdays from now and collected the scans the receptionist handed over. Brian immediately took hold of them and began looking them over.

"You know, honey, you can bring in a blank cd and have the ultrasound recorded." The older woman said and I smiled. Next time I was definitely bringing a cd.

We thanked her and headed out to the car, this time taking the keys from Brian.

"She looks like a baby but she also looks like a little alien." I looked away from the road for a second and gave Brian a sideways glance. We came to a halt at a red light. I turned to look at him fully.

"The baby is only five centimeters and fits in your hand. They're going to grow a lot in the next few weeks and look more like a baby than an alien." I teased and he glared at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get you to work before I get my ass kicked." I smiled and took my foot off the brake once the light turned green.

* * *

"Benson! Where've you been?" Cragen called from the door way of his office. I had barely put my things away in my desk when he had called out. I took one of the sonograms from my purse and held them out to him.

"Doctors appointment?" Casey asked as she perched herself on the edge of my desk. I nodded.

"I did. They were an hour late so I apologize, Captain. I'll call next time." I said but he just shook his head as he studied the pictures in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Liv. Just keep yourself healthy and I'm assuming everything went okay today." He said and I nodded.

"I'm good and the baby's good. I have another appointment in two weeks." I said and he nodded before going back to his office. Casey took the sonograms from where Cragen had put them on my desk.

"She's gonna be the most spoiled and protected baby in the universe." She said as she shuffled through them. I snorted and leaned back in my chair.

"Brian thinks it's going to be a girl, too. What do you guys think?" Almost immediately the guys agreed with Casey. I shook my head.

"You guys are terrible. I think that it's going to be a boy." We turned to see Alex striding into the squad room. I threw up my hands and leaned back in my chair even more.

"Finally someone who agrees." I said and the blonde smiled. Casey looked to her better half and smiled.

"I bet you it's going to be girl." She said and stuck out her hand.

"Well, I bet you it's going to be a boy." She shook the redheads hand and the guys butted in, placing their own bets against Alex. Suddenly Cragen's office door opened and he looked to the group of us huddled around mine and Elliot's desks.

"Liv, Barba wants to see you in his office. He says that he may have found something about what went on in court today." He said and retreated back into his office. I stood, put on my jacket, grabbed my keys, and headed towards the DA's offices.

* * *

**I know it got a little mushy in the doc's office but I couldn't help it.**

**Until next time,**

**SilentDaughter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update so soon? Scandalous!**

**Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I leaned against the doorjamb to Barba's office. He stood and motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

"I did. I found a half dozen transactions for twenty-five thousand in three different bank accounts." He began and slid a folder across the table top. I flipped through the various papers and sure enough, there were records of $25,000 being placed into three completely different bank accounts. I put the papers back into the folder and closed the file.

"So? Where is this traced back to?" I asked and Barba smirked.

"The three accounts and the grand sum of $150,00 belong to none other than our very own Mr. Buchanan." He said and folded his hands behind his head. My mouth gaped and I looked through the files once again.

"So he's being paid off to hide evidence or to screw up the case?" I asked and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the desk.

"That I'm not sure of but that's where your team comes in. See what you can dig up and report back. If Buchanan is hiding something and he _is _involved in this, he's now an accomplice." He said and I stood. I grabbed the file and left his office, hurrying back to the squad room.

"Captain in yet?" I asked Fin as I threw my jacket over my chair. He nodded and I continued on to Cragen's office. I knocked once and opened the door. He looked up from whatever he was doing and put his pen down.

"Barba already gave me a heads up that you two found something on the ADA." He said and I nodded, tossing the file onto his desk.

"Someone has been depositing 25k into three separate accounts. So far there have been six transactions for a total of $150,000, all accounts tracing back to Buchanan." I relayed the info to him and he looked surprised.

"ADA Buchanan?" Cragen asked, just as surprised as I was. I nodded.

"Barba thinks that he may be on the roll to hide evidence or to twist the case around. There's no telling what else he has planned and who else he's tied up with. I think we should go get him before something else happens." I said but Captain shook his head.

"Not so fast. Melinda warned me that someone was looking into you. They got into your personnel files and your jacket. They also got their hands on Alex and Casey's files. You need to tread carefully. I've already warned the girls and now I'm going to warn you. You need to be very careful, Olivia. We have no clue who's out there and there's no knowing what they want. No threat has been made so far so we can't place a patrol anywhere—" I cut him off.

"Patrol? Captain, I don't need a patrol. I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself and I know what I'm doing." I began but this time, he cut me off.

"I know what you're capable of Olivia. I trust you but Liv, there's more than just you now. You have Cassidy and a baby to think about now. We have to be careful and plan our next steps very carefully."

* * *

"Liv? What are you doing home so early?" Brian asked as he came out of our room. I hung up my jacket and toed off my shoes.

"Cap sent me home early. Barba found out some things about our current case." I said and plopped down on the couch. Brian putzed around the kitchen for a few moments before he came and sat next to me.

"Everything okay?" He asked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I took the glass of water he offered and ran my finger along the rim.

"I went to talk to Barba after you dropped me off. He told me about what he found and then I headed back to the prescient and told Cragen what Barba had found. Then he told me that someone was digging through mine, Alex, and Casey's personnel and professional files." I told him what I could and noticed that he immediately became still.

"Do they know who's been digging around?" He asked, turning fully to look at me. I shook my head.

"It's not any one from the 1-6 or IAB. There's nothing from the DA's offices either." I sighed and rubbed my brow. It seemed like when we finally put one creep away, ten more came crawling out of the wood work.

"Are there any leads? Do they know who could be up to this?" He asked.

"There's no definitive proof of any one specific snooping around. All we know is that some is combing through our files. I just wish that we could catch a break for ten minutes without anyone attacking people." I mumbled and Brian grumbled in agreement. We were both silent for a while until he spoke up.

"Well, from now on until you catch these people, I'll take you to work and I'll pick you up." He said and I felt my face get hot.

"No, Brian. I don't need you or a patrol to baby sit me. I've been in this game for almost fifteen years. I can take care of myself perfectly fine. I appreciate the concern, I really do, but I'll be okay." I said and he just shook his head.

"I know that Liv, but what if these assholes come after you, huh? What if you're walking to your car and someone grabs you or if you walk down to the diner for lunch and someone shoots you down? I trust you implicitly, but babe, it's not just you and me anymore. You're going to be a mother in a few short months and we need you strong and healthy. If a few months down the line something happens and they can't save you…Liv, I can't do this on my own. I need you here. With me. Just humor me, please. As soon as we get these guys, I'll back off. I promise." He said and I finally realized how much was going to be changing in the next few months. It still takes my breath away every morning when I remember that I'm pregnant, that I'm finally having a family of my own. I know he's scared and to be honest, I'm kind of scared too. The man Barba is trying to put away has connections all over the place and because of that, I feel vulnerable. Who can say that the man I used to buy coffee from every morning doesn't have ties to him? Who's to say that the cop at the front desk to the 1-6 isn't on the take.

For the next hopefully short while, I was going to have to be careful and watch myself. I don't want to live my life fearing every person that walks past me.

"Alright, fine. You can drive me as long as you take precautions too. Once the guys know, I'll have someone go and tail Alex and Casey." I told him and he nodded in agreement.

"Deal."

* * *

The guys didn't take the news well, either. Elliot was now going to be even more protective and I was already getting tired of Brian's overprotectiveness. Fin was pissed and ready to go all gung-ho on Buchanan and the defense. Munch was just quiet, always being the side of reason. Alex and Casey weren't too happy with me after I told them that Elliot agreed to take them to their office in the morning and that someone would be tailing them just in case something happened.

"We'll be fine, Liv. It doesn't make sense why this guy would be after us when we're not even on this case. No offense, but it makes sense why they're after you. You arrested this guy and to him, you're his get out of jail free card." Alex said and I assured her that no offense was taken.

"You guys are going to have to deal with it for a little while longer. I think I may have found a way to nail all these sons of bitches." Fin piped up and we all crowded around his computer. Cragen scanned over the screen and he nodded.

"Benson, Stabler, go to the DA's office and fill in Barba. Alex, Casey, go with them." Cragen gave his orders and the four of us collected our things and left. We made it to Barba's office in record time.

"This is amazing. Who found this?" Barba asked as he processed everything we had just told him.

"Fin did some digging on the perp's family tree and background and found the connection. Do you think this will stick up in court?" El asked and the ADA nodded his head. He rolled up his sleeves and leaned against the table.

"If we play this the right way, we might be able to get the whole tower to come tumbling down. We have to plan this very, very carefully." He said and stood straight, his thumbs hooking onto his suspenders. Suddenly, he moved to the record player at the back of the room and lowered the needle to the record. A fast tempo ballad began to play. He came back to where to rest of us were standing and began talking in a low voice.

"Alright, this is what we'll do."

* * *

**I know, I know, no one likes a cliffhanger but I did this chapter on the fly so this is going to be it until I get the next chapter figured out and written. I didn't really like this chapter and it was mostly a filler until I could figure out what I want to write and where I want to take the characters.**

**I'm still not decided on what I want the baby to be but I do have a few names already picked for both a boy and a girl. Noah will be making an appearance later down the road.**

**Until next time,**

**SilentDaughter**


	5. Chapter 5

I struggled for a little bit on how I was going to bring down Buchanan and whomever he's gotten involved with while making it sound like I know what I'm doing. I failed but oh well. Hopefully the next few chapters don't suck as much.

I've gotten a few names down for Bensidy's baby but if you lovely people have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. Plot suggestions are also welcome.

* * *

I watched from my spot in the gallery as Buchanan gave his closing arguments. He strutted as much as he could around the courtroom and spoke of the injustices that were being committed against his client and how he and his family were never going to be the same again. It's as if he's had it worse than all the girls he's bought, sold, and broken. Those girls are never going to be same again; their families are never going to be the same again.

Next to me, Elliot balled his hands up so tightly, his knuckles were beginning to turn white. It sickened me to listen to Buchanan and his little pity party but soon enough, he was going to get was coming to him. The man he was defending was sitting back in his chair, a smirk on his face. If he thought he was going to get away with everything he had done, he was dead wrong. Buchanan finished his little speech and Barba stood. He buttoned up his suit jacket and addressed the court.

"What Mr. Tulliver did to all of those women is horrendous and sickening. The atrocities he has committed go beyond the defense's explanations of mental defects and 'bad dating choices'. The defense blamed each and every single woman for what has happened to them. As a society, are we now going to blame the victim for everything that has happened to them? The next time someone is shot, are we going to tell them that it's their fault, that they shouldn't have gone to the store to get milk for their family or that they shouldn't have gone out to see a movie with their loved one? The next time someone is robbed are we going to tell them that they shouldn't own a cell phone or have money?" He paused.

"These women will never get their lives back. They are going to be in constant fear for the rest of their lives because of the man that sits across from you in this courtroom. Let me ask you this: Are you going to let this man go free to continue to do as he has done and brutalize women or are you going to lock him up and throw away the key and allow these women to begin to heal. The decision now rests in your hands. On behalf of these women and their families, we beg of you to make the right decision." Barba finished and turned and sat back down in his chair. He looked over his shoulder at me and I nodded. He had done an amazing job during his closing arguments. Now all we have to do is wait for the jury to deliberate and come back with the verdict.

* * *

"How much longer do you think the jury is gonna be out for?" I asked Barba as he, the squad, and I sat in his office on the second day of deliberations. He shrugged and threw the pen he was fiddling with on his desk.

"It's hard to say. Buchanan sold the mental defect story pretty well. I just hope that the jury was able to see Tulliver for what he really is. There was no way they didn't see how he reacted to the crime photos and the evidence of his…play things." He spat out and ran his head through his hair. We were silent for a while when his office door opened and his secretary poked her head through.

"The jury's in." She said and we all jumped up and scrambled for our jackets and headed back to the courthouse. When we all took our respective seats, the judge motioned for the defense to stand and then turned to the jury.

"In the case of Mr. Tulliver against the People, what say you?" She asked and the forewoman stood and without looking at the slip of paper in her hand, she delivered the verdict.

"We the jury, find Mr. Tulliver, guilty on all accounts." She said ad I could feel a huge wave of relief and adrenaline rush through my system. Barba turned and looked at us, a small smile on his face. There were cheers and shouts of protest from both sides of the gallery. There were hushed whispers coming from the defense table and Buchanan nodded. It was starting to become unsettling how calm Tulliver looked despite the fact that he just got sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole.

Tulliver suddenly turned and looked at me.

"I'll be seeing you real soon, Detective Benson. The fun is just beginning." He grinned and the judge banged her gavel.

"Order! Bailiff, take him away." She said and soon, Tulliver was being forced through the doors that led down to the holding cells. Fin put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded. Barba had joined us at this point and his face was schooled into his always professional look.

"I'm fine. Let's just get going, I don't want to miss Buchanan's press talk." I said and led the way through the marble halls to the elevator and then outside where dozens of news channels had gathered to await the verdict. As usual, Buchanan was already talking to the press about the hardships Tulliver had overcome with having his name dragged through the mud and how he was going to tirelessly work to clear his name and make him a free man once more. Elliot nudged me and I shrugged.

"I think I'll sit this one out. I know how much you hate Buchanan. Just don't get into any trouble." I told him and began walking down the courthouse steps. I stopped and turned to watch Elliot and Fin arrest Buchanan on national television. I bet Brian was laughing his ass of at home. Elliot hauled Buchanan's large frame back through the courthouse doors with Fin and Barba following behind. Munch looked over his shoulder towards his partner.

"I think they're going to have a little too much fun with this." He said and we began the descent down the numerous smooth steps. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Maybe. Buchanan's always had it in for El and Fin just doesn't like him. I think that Barba is the one who's going to have the most fun, though. It would be like one of us finding a dirty cop." I said and Munch just nodded. We walked a few blocks in silence until I found myself standing in front of one of the city's new up and coming baby stores. I guess I had been standing there for a while because soon enough, Munch held the door open and motioned me inside.

"It won't hurt to look, would it?" He said with that lopsided smile of his. I smiled back and stepped inside, immediately smelling the paint and wood varnish. Everything was brand new.

There were sections for strollers, carriers, car seats, rocking chairs, cribs, changing tables, toys, bottles, sippy cups, clothing for just about the first five years, a section for maternity clothing, and pretty much everything in between. I made a mental note to come back with Brian the next time we were off and hopefully not on call. After taking in the enormity of the store and what it had to offer, I made a bee line for the infant clothing and couldn't help but feel the material of the clothing. I don't want to buy anything that's going to be too rough or uncomfortable for the baby.

There were so many patterns and sizes that it was starting to look a little daunting and I knew then and there that my credit card was going to be getting a work out on the clothing alone. Just looking at all the outfits and onesies, I was imaging bringing home my baby in each and every one.

"Just looking at all this makes me kinda glad that I didn't have any kids." Munch said as he held up a onesie that was made to look like a little teddy bear complete with a hood and ears. I smiled and took it from him, noting that it was made of a material that wasn't too stiff and scratchy. I smoothed one of the ears over with my thumb.

"So, you and Cassidy know what the little tyke is yet?" The older man asked and I shook my head, placing the onesie back in its spot on the rack.

"I'm only eleven weeks, John. There's still plenty of time to find out if it's going to be a boy or a girl." I teased and he let out a hearty sigh. We continued on down the racks and shelves to the newborn clothing. Instantly, I found something that I knew then and there that I was going to buy on my way out. It was a onesie with a snap bottom with a soft yellow duck pattern. Next to it, was the same onesie but with little red and blue sailboats. Next to me, I heard John laugh.

"Really Liv? Sail boats and rubber ducks? I would have thought you'd go for the solids." He teased and I just stared him down while I took one of each from the rack and held them in my hand.

"My kid is going to wear these no matter what…Munchie." I teased and he laughed again.

"Alright, alright, let's get you home before Cassidy sends out a search party."

* * *

"Hey babe. I saw the arrest on the news earlier. Everything go okay?" Brian aske as he heard me come in. I quickly shed my coat and toed off my shoes before picking up the bag I had set on the floor and made my way further into the apartment. When I didn't find him in the living room, I head towards the back of the apartment where our bedroom was. It was there that I found him reclined back in bed with a stack of files next to him. I tossed the bag on the bed and began slipping out of the clothes I'd been wearing all day.

"So far everything's going as it should be and hopefully it continues to go as planned. I thought Barba was going to have an aneurism the other day when Buchanan brought up Tulliver's mental defect." I said as I now stood in nothing but my bra and underwear. I opened the closet door and studied myself in the full length mirror.

"I'm going to need to start buying new clothes." I said as I traced the angry red impressions from the waistband of my pants. I heard the bed shift and then Brian was being reflected back at me.

"Hmm. That's good though. New clothes mean that you're getting bigger which means that our baby is rowing nice and big." He said and gently pushed at my hips to get me to turn sideways.

"See. You've already got a belly." He said and his right hand slid from my hip around to the noticeable curve of my belly. A ridiculously big smile crept its way onto my face and I placed a hand on his and our fingers splayed over the spot where our child was growing.

* * *

**This chapter made no sense when I was writing but I'm still going to post it because I don't want to pick it apart and rewrite. I know it was all over the place but I'm trying my hardest to connect everything and to tie up any loose ends. Hopefully my next chapters will be better and more in depth that this one was.**

**Until next time, **

**-SilentDaughter **


	6. Chapter 6

**To the guest reviewer who requested that I change my rating to 'M', I'm not quite sure what you're asking to. If you're asking for smut, it's not going to happen. I'm fine with writing the little fluffy sweet moments, but I do not and will not go any farther than that. I have written occasional curse words but I try not to make it a habit or to go too into detail if I write about cases as a precaution to anyone that might be triggered. I will however, include a disclaimer for anything that may be a trigger or for any particularly foul language. **

**As it is, this story will remain at a 'T' rating. **

**This chapter takes place one month after the last chapter. **

* * *

For the time being, everything was quiet. Sure we still had our revolving door of cases, but Tulliver hasn't made good on his threat. In the back of my mind—and I'm sure everyone else's—I knew that it was only a matter of time. For now, though, I was focused on my job, my relationship with Brian, and our baby.

A few days after I visited the maternity shop with Munch, I went back with Brian and we started stocking up on the essentials and bought a few outfits for the baby before I wandered over to the maternity clothing and bought a few new outfits for myself. For now, we held off on buying any furniture until we had the back bedroom in our apartment cleared and sorted out. After we moved in together, all of the stuff that we weren't sure what to do with was shoved in the room and forgotten about. The room itself was a decent size and all the furniture we would need would fit without a problem. The guys at work had already volunteered to help if needed and I knew that they would do anything I asked without a moment's hesitation.

Alex and Casey had also been having a lot of fun preparing for the baby. In the last few weeks since Brian and I announced our pregnancy, the girls had been sending little stuffed animals and as of late, they had been sending little outfits. I couldn't imagine how much they were spending and when I brought it up during one of our lunch dates, they just shrugged my concerns off and said that once my baby outgrew them, they could take the clothing back when they decided to start a family of their own. So in a way, it was a win-win situation even though I felt bad about the money they were spending when they could save up for their own family.

"Detective Benson. A little distracted today, aren't we?" Buchanan had a smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off.

"Well, you're looking rather…vibrant…yourself." I shot back and his face fell into a frown. I was sat in a visitation cell at Rikers with Alex as we tried to get Buchanan to flip on whomever was paying him. So far he hadn't said a thing and was having a little too much fun talking us in circles.

"Yes, well, although my bright orange jumpsuit is quite unbecoming, I expect to be back in my suits within the next week." He was being cocky and next to me, I could practically feel Alex's smirk. She leaned back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Think again. No one wants to touch your case. Every lawyer in the state of New York and our bordering states refuse to represent you and unless the people you're working for provide a lawyer, you're done. You'll get buried in Rikers and maybe eventually in Sing Sing. You'll never see the light of day again." She said and Buchanan's face turn a rather nasty shade of purple. He sputtered and fumbled to find words for a few moments before he stood and banged on the bars. When the door opened, he turned back to us.

"You ladies think you're safe? With the power and connections that they have, no one's safe. No matter where you go or what you do, someone will be watching and you best sleep with one eye open." And with that, he was led back to his cell. I looked to Alex then and I could see the worry mirrored back in her bright blue eyes.

"I think we should call it a day. I'll report back to Cragen and update him on our little messenger here. Go home, have dinner with Casey, relax, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." I said as I stood and waited for the guard to open the door once more. Alex followed suit and soon enough, we were checking out and I was strapping my gun back to its place on my hip. I waited until she finished signing her name before leaving, the clicking of her heels echoing along the waxed floors until we made it outside.

"Office or home?" I asked as we climbed into the car and I started the engine. We had ridden up here together after a call from Cragen interrupted our usual Tuesday lunch. She clicked her seatbelt in place and I threw the car into reverse and began the journey back into the city.

"Office please, I came with Casey this morning and I have a few things to finish before we go home and speaking of home, how's the little one's room coming along?" She asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Brian and I haven't bought any furniture yet because were still slowly cleaning out the back bedroom but we have bought what has to be a year's supply of bottles, pacifiers, burp cloths and blankets. And between the clothing you and Casey sent, the baby will have an outfit and a set of pajamas for each day of the week or at least two weeks." I said and the blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, most of those were from Case. We'd go to a store and we'd happen to pass by the baby stuff and I would spend the next hour trying to get her to leave. At least now you can focus more on clearing the room and getting it set up. You're what, three months along?" She asked and I nodded.

"Saturday is the four-month mark. Four months have already gone by and now there's just five short months left." I admitted and Alex hummed in agreement. We were about a block from her office when she spoke up again.

"Oh, just as an FYI, Case has an entire shopping bag of clothes for the peanut." She ratted out her girlfriend and then left the car with a quick wave and a 'See you later'. I couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that Casey was having just as much fun as I was at looking and buying baby clothes. When Casey first joined SVU she had had a difficult time talking to the live victims and after she found and rescued a little girl from a cooler, she had put in a request for a transfer. And now, the woman is one of the most respected ADA's in the state and when her and Alex paired up, they are truly a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

I made it back to the station house not long after dropping off Alex and was greeted by Fin.

"Hey baby girl. How did your date with Buchanan go?" He asked as he looked up from his computer screen. I slid off my light jacket and draped it over the back of my chair.

"It was okay, He spent a few hours talking in circles and when Alex told him that no lawyer in our state or surrounding us would take his case, he made a vague threat and told us to watch our backs. Not sure if that qualifies as a date though, Fin." I relayed and he just smiled.

"Maybe he's just scared. We have no clue how far this goes and the levels these people are willing to go to. I think for now; we all should be careful." Munch butted in as he lowered himself into his chair across from Fin.

"Yeah, like someone's gonna come after your old ass. You're practically dust anyways, old man." Fin teased and I shook my head.

"Can you two at least wait until you get home to squabble? Some of us have work to do." I teased and they both glared at me before continuing their little argument. I finished writing up the seemingly endless reports and triple checking my notes before copying them down to attach to the corresponding case file.

By the time I had completely finished, it was nearing six thirty and while the squad room was still mostly full, it was quiet. Not wanting to be dragged away for another case, I quickly brought my finished work to Cragen, said god night to the guys, and clocked out. While it was still a little chilly during the day, the temperature dropped at least 10 degrees by night fall which required an extra layer of clothing or at least a heavier jacket.

Half way home, I couldn't help the little niggling feeling I got on the back of my neck, the fine little hairs standing perfectly on end. Ducking into a nearby diner, I pulled out my phone and dialed my partner. He picked up after to rings.

"_Hey Liv. What's up? Did you forget something?" _His voice sounded out and I sat in a booth towards the back that faced the rest of the small restaurant.

"No, it's just…you'll think that I'm just overreacting or being paranoid, but as I was walking home, I felt like someone was watching me and I tensed up and I ducked into the diner a few blocks down—the one that you always go to—and now I'm talking to you." I let out in a rush and kept scanning the faces of the people that I could see. There was some rustling from his end and then the soft _ding_ of the elevator.

"_I'm on my way now, Liv. Don't go anywhere and don't talk to anyone. Be there in 5." _The call disconnected and I slid my phone back in my pocket and anxiously waited for Elliot.

* * *

**Just another filler chapter to hopefully tide you guys over. I'm always taking suggestions for what you guys want to see (within reason as so mentioned in my opening A/N). **

**I've already got the gender and name picked out so expect to see little Bensidy within the next few chapters.**

**Until next time,**

**-SilentDaughter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a short chapter to serve as a filler. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

True to his word, Elliot showed up five minutes after I called him. He barely looked around the diner before bee lining it to my table. He pulled up a chair and sat down, the concerned look on his face never going away.

"Are you okay? Did anything happen?" He asked and leaned forward on his arms. I shook my head.

"No. Nothing has happened since I called you. I've been watching everyone. It's like I'm super sensitive to everything now and I'm not sure that I like it. I just want to be able to go about my business without feeling like everyone is watching me all the time." I admitted and he nodded.

"Some of that is from the pregnancy. Kathy was just like that with Maureen and the twins but Liv, you're on someone's radar now. Threats have been made against you and I don't blame you for being paranoid. Now come on. I called Brian after I hung up with you and he should be here soon so while we wait, order something to eat." El said and I nodded. He was right in a way. I had never been pregnant before so I didn't know what to expect when it came to the ways I would be changing and how I would feel. Part of it could be that I was starting to visibly show and it was becoming more obvious that I was pregnant and more people were beginning to notice. Or, it could be the fact that threats have been made on my life as well as my baby's and Brian's. I didn't know what to think or feel anymore. Somedays I just felt like shouting and telling everyone to shut up so I could just have a moment to _breathe _without worrying about work or Brian or the baby. Work has been increasingly stressful lately; case after case coming through the squad room and trying to keep track of all the shit that was happening with Buchanan and the people he's with.

_I need a vacation._

"Liv!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by a very familiar voice that was laced with several different emotions. Brian had arrived and he was now within arm's reach. I stood and our arms found each other, squeezing tight for a moment before he pulled back to give me a quick look over.

"You okay? What happened?" He asked, his worried eyes searing me. I nodded.

"I'm okay. I just got paranoid. Everything's fine, really." I said, not even believing the words myself and neither did Brian. He glanced over at Elliot. He sighed and took my hand in his.

"Come on. I'm taking you home and then I'm gonna call the captain and get you a few days off." He said and began to pull me to the front doors. I dug my heels in and shook my head.

"No, Bri. I'm fine really. I just need to go home and take a bath. I'll be a lot better tomorrow, I promise." I tried but he held firm.

"Olivia, something's going on around here. I don't know what it is or who's behind it but something's going on. You can act like everything's all fine and dandy but I need you to be okay and safe. We need you to just drop your pride and let us deal with whatever is going on." After his little speech, I noticed that for the first time, Elliot was silent. He had stayed seated in the booth and listened as Brian just about bared his soul to the entire diner. Had this been under normal circumstances, El would have given Brian a lot of shit for it and both men most likely would have wound up arguing.

"You're gonna hate me for it, but I agree with Cassidy. Something in you told you that there was something wrong. Whether that was your gut or your woman's intuition, or your mother's instinct but it told you that _something was wrong_, Liv. At least take a three-day weekend. Go home, relax, do whatever it is that you do, and come back refreshed on Monday." Elliot said as he stood and buried his hands in his jacket pockets. He and Brian shared a look, nodded, and Elliot looked at me one last time before leaving the diner. I watched him leave before turning to look at the man in front of me.

"What was all that about?" I asked, cocking my brow. He shrugged and motioned to the door.

"Let's just say that we had a man to man the other day and come to a mutual understanding." He said as he led me out of the diner. I couldn't help the small smirk that began creeping its way onto my face. I looked at him over the roof of his car.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"That if something were to happen to you, we'd move heaven and earth for you before beating the shit out of each other." He said and then slid into the driver's seat. It took me a few seconds to process what he said but once it did, I smiled and thanked whatever higher being there was that my work partner and life partner finally got along

* * *

**I know that I haven't posted in a while but here's the next chapter. There's going to be a few more time jumps before Liv has the baby and I need your help deciding what the baby should be.**

**Until next time,**

**-SilentDaughter**


End file.
